Un vuelo azul
by kastiyana
Summary: 1965, Portsmouth. En esta Inglaterra deprimida desde la guerra, no hay futuro para los jóvenes como él. Arthur solo se siente vivo cuando es un Mod, cuando enfrenta a los Rockers, cuando desafía a ese yankee y su insoportable mirada azul. UkUs – RumaníaxHungria – FranciaxFem!Canada – EscociaxFem!Uk
1. Misfists

**Nota**: Este fic lo comencé a escribir hace como 6 meses! y bueno ya basta, quería publicarlo cuando estuviese terminado, pero si no comienzo a publicar nunca me apuraré. ¡Apúrenme! Es una mini serie de 4 capítulos, intentaré que no pase más de 1 semana entre uno y otro como mucho dos (¿vieron? soy realista, ahora trabajo, me es dificil). Espero que les guste.

Basado en ideas de película "Quadrophenia", ideas nacidas al alero de lecturas/estudios de Hermann Hesse y la escucha masiva de la banda inglesa The Kinks, una de las favoritas del movimiendo Mod. Menciono estas cosas porque creo necesario dar crédito a las obras previas que llevan a esto. Cada capítulo tiene el nombre de un disco o canción de esa banda y serán solo cuatro.

**Disclaimer**: ni Quadrophenia, ni The Kinks, ni Hetalia y sus personajes me pertecen y esto lo hago porque soy melómana y escritora compulsiva, sin fines de lucro, solo de reviews.

000

**I. Misfits **

Básicamente todos los días eran iguales para Arthur Kirkland. Se levantaba a duras penas, se despertaba la fuerza, se metía a la ducha, luego el té negro, el traje, la moto y a la bodega de la paelería de la Chelsea street. Unas entregas a oficinas y colegios, unos cigarrillos para pasar el tiempo, la repetición de eso hasta las cinco de la tarde, la moto y la fuente de soda del viejo romano que se la pasaba contando sus historias de juventud e intentando coquetear con cuanta dama se le cruzaba. Sus amigos llegaban, se saludaban y veían que harían por la noche luego de volver a infundirse energía a la fuerza.

Tenía apenas veinte años pero se sentía en el vertiginoso límite entre la completa estabilidad y el caos. No le gustaba la idea, pero podía vivir con eso.

Arthur en ese entonces solo amaba tres cosas en su vida. En tercer lugar, su colección de discos de "The kinks" con los que ambientaba las fiestas, las reuniones de Mods y con los que presumía de su buen gusto musical. En segundo lugar, sus finos trajes de sastre hechos a la medida por el sastre francés, Bonnefoy, aunque fuesen doblemente costosos por el dineral que cobraba y porque en el proceso de confección y medida del traje, Arthur podría jurar que el frenchute aprovechaba de meter las manos donde no debía. Pero lo valía, porque parecía un verdadero caballero en esas prendas. Algo así como el Dios Mod.

Y en primer lugar su motocicleta Vespa color amarillo claro, decorada según la moda londinense con quince espejos retrovisores en cada lado (1). Exceso dirían algunos, para Arthur, un lujo necesario. Le gustaba mirar a través de sus retrovisores e imaginar que iba adelante de su pueblo que se fragmentaba en el múltiple reflejo. Ese pueblo miserable donde no había trabajos interesantes en que proyectarse , donde no le quedaba otra que encerrarse entre pilas de papel, ni más futuro que mirar las calles grises llenas de decadencia y tradiciones obsoletas de Portsmouth.

Arthur vivía con sus padres, su hermano mayor y su hermano menor en una pequeña casa del barrio residencial de Londesborough road. Sus otros dos hermanos mayores se habían mudado a Gales e Irlanda y solo los veía durante las festividades como navidad y año nuevo. Scott, el mayor de sus hermanos trabajaba en un garage que había habilitado en una vieja bodega dos calles más arriba. Tenía veinticinco años y su mayor logro era haber aprendido el oficio de mecánico por su cuenta y no haber caído en empléandose como obrero del astillero, como la mayoría de sus compañeros de colegio lo habían hecho.

Scott y Arthur eran los más cercanos en edad ya que Peter apenas tenía diez años y aún asistía al primario, pero casi no se llevaban, apenas tenían el contacto necesario y no eran precisamente agradables. De hecho, la única cosa que podría haberse considerado agradable en la casa de Arthur era la hija de la vecina, con quien apenas intercambiaba unas palabras.

La señora Margareth Smith era especialmente cuidadosa con todas sus posesiones: regaba sus rosas con ahínco, mantenía su casa en un meticuloso aseo y cerraba con pestillo puertas y ventanas antes de salir o irse a dormir, conociendo que al vivir en un puerto, su ciudad no era precisamente un lugar seguro. Aunque verdaderamente, en consideración del barrio y de su situación económica no había mucho que pudiese robarse en su casa. Sus tesoros consistían más que nada en cosas sentimentales, los recuerdos de su marido: el uniforme, la condecoración póstuma y la carta que le hubo enviado enviado el primer ministro. Esta última estaba resguardada celosamente en un marco en la sala para mostrarla y contarle – a quien estuviese dispuesto a oirlo – que su marido fue un héroe de guerra.

La otra cosa que la señora Smith cuidaba celosamente es a su hija Alice, de dieciocho años. Y puede que tuviera motivos, la candidez y belleza de la muchacha habían servido para llamar la atención de cuanto gandul vivía en la parte este de la ciudad. Incluyendo a su vecino, Arthur. El joven Kirkland sabía que necesitaba una chica como esa agarrándose de él mientras viajaban en su Vespa a las fiestas de la pandilla y, eventualmente, para bailar con ella y presumirla frente a sus subordinados. Lo que no sabía era cómo conseguirla. La bella en ese entonces solamente lo miraba con desdén considerándolo un chiquillo inmaduro, fiestero e insistente.

Tampoco ayudaba que la señora Smith le recomendase encarecidamente a su hija que se alejara de ese "mocoso vago", escandalizada por la manera de vestir de Arthur y sus constantes salidas nocturnas. Lo que ella no sabía es que realmente tenía razones para sospechar de ese estilo de vida, relacionados a la pastilla azul (2) que Arthur ingería dos veces al día para no dormir y que probablemente era la causante de sus migrañas, irritabilidad y constante mal humor. La viuda hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitar que su angel respirara el mismo aire que ese vándalo, pero dado a que eran vecinos, al tamaño de la ciudad y las pocas opciones que ofrecía para el esparcimiento juvenil, era inevitable que se toparan en el local de entretenciones del "Romano", donde tanto los Mods, como las niñas bien iban a tomar sus bebidas y jugar en las máquinas de Pinball.

Arthur hacía ingreso al local dramáticamente abriendo la puerta, con su elegante abrigo de fieltro, escoltado por sus dos amigos: Vladimir y Lukas. El "Magic trío", llamado así por la capacidad que tenían de conseguir azules en cantidades y precios razonables. Si les preguntaban, Lukas, el noruego, solo diría con un tono formal que era "magia" y Arthur le apoyaría con la misma seriedad. El verdadero mago, era Vladimir, que desplegaba sus hechizos – o maldiciones – sobre la dependienta de la farmacia, Elizabeta.

Sus amigos, conocedores de la dinámica de la relación, no lograban entender cómo es que la chica accedía a relacionarse con él, y más aún, a entregarle mercancía con riesgo de perder su empleo. Vladimir no tenía el don de ser un caballero, ni de ser sutil, mucho menos amable. Y al ver las marcas de golpes y rasguños que ostentaba luego de una noche con ella, podían asumir que ella tampoco era precisamente una dama.

El excedente del dinero de la venta de pastillas del Magic trío se iba directamente a sus guardaropas o artículos para sus motos. Tanto los mecánicos de la ciudad, como Francis, el sastre, lo agradecían. Sin embargo, ellos no consideraban que estuviesen estafando a sus amigos al cobrarles un precio nada razonable por las pastillas. Habían desarrollado, luego de tres años, una moral y escala de valores muy conveniente en que todo les era válido si les permitía sostener su vida de seudo-burgueses con trajes a medidas, Vespas decoradas y fiestas de lunes a lunes.

Cuando Alice entraba a la fuente de soda con sus dos amigas parecía que un foco se posase sobre ellas. Entraba escoltada por Belle - su compañera de trabajo en el supermercado – y Madeleine, una chica que había llegado de América con su familia. Las muchachas se sentaban en la barra y pedían malteadas cremosas y coloridas, reían, jugaban en la máquina de pinball e ignoraban al resto con mayor y menor consciencia y arrogancia de sus actos.

Arthur había intentado varios acercamientos, invitando las bebidas, sentándose a conversar, pero Alice levantaba su naricita y apenas le miraba mientras conversaba con sus amigas sobre algún relato romántico o el nuevo éxito que sonaba en la radio. Arthur a veces se lamentaba en voz alta pero eventualmente olvidaba su pesar en alguna fiesta bailando con otra persona.

Muchas veces Scott le había sermoneado - mientras le hacía un mantenimiento gratuito a su moto – reprochándole su falta de espectativas y constante despilfarro. El menor parecía no encontrar ningún problema en trabajar exclusivamente para mantener su ilusión de lujo y ser en todos los demás términos un parásito de sus padres, pero no se le podía culpar por eso.

Después de todo, Arthur había vivido los primeros veinte años de su vida sin un objetivo. Sin jamás haber deseado nada en verdad.

000

Los Jones llegaron desde Atlanta a Portsmouth en marzo de 1965, casi al filo del tiempo. Unos meses más y Alfred se hubiese visto obligado a enlistarse en el ejército y participar en el mayor de los sinsentidos nacionales. Apenas se instalaron en una de esas bonitas casas con antejardín de la calle Hudson, tanto él como su melliza Madeleine se matricularon en la escuela privada del sector norte de la ciudad. El muchacho había tenido bastantes problemas para acostumbrarse al tradicional sistema inglés con sus uniformes, horarios y pesada carga curricular pero al menos después de dos semanas había aprendido a acomodar bien el nudo de su corbata y a no contestar – tanto – a los profesores.

Apenas salía de la escuela, lo primero que hacía era aventar el uniforme a cualquier esquina y ponerse sus jeans, sus botas, su camiseta de algodón blanca , su chaqueta de piel negra y comenzaba a llevar su cabello hacia atrás con el peine mientras Jerry Lee Lewis reventaba desde el toca discos diciendo "_I'm gonna keep a shakin' I'm gonna keep a movin', baby Don't you cramp my style I'm a real wild child_". El mechón de su frente se negaba a cooperar con el peinado y luego de diez minutos decidió dejarlo en paz sintiendo que podía entender – en parte – lo que sentían sus profesores cuando intentaban hacerlo callar o sentarse sin éxito.

Extrañaba Estados Unidos, el movimiento de Atlanta, la libertad que sentía al conducir por el West End Trail con el viento en el rostro. Por eso estaría eternamente agradecido de que sus padres le hubiesen dejado llevar su Harley Davidson con él. Tenía planeado familiarizarse con los alrededores mientras volaba en ese vehículo que era una extensión de su cuerpo.

Apenas salió del barrio se lanzó por la Victoria road y siguió camino abajo hasta llegar a la explanada de Clarence Parade. La brisa marina le dio de lleno en el rostro y entonces tuvo que hacer un alto en el paseo del muelle para contemplar el paisaje. El cielo invernal de Inglaterra era gris y no sabía si alguna vez verá los cielos azules de Atlanta city, pero cuando siente el rugido del océano se da cuenta de que nunca ha vivido cerca del mar y que podría acostumbrarse a la idea.

Al regresar luego de haber enterrado los dedos de los pies en la arena pasa a tomarse una coca cola a una fuente de soda. Está lleno de chicos y la mayoría de ellas visten trajes elegantes y vistosos; le siguen con la mirada, Alfred tomó asiento en uno de los mesones y algunas chicas cuchichean. Él no hizo caso y siguió bebiendo cuando de pronto sintió que le hacían sombra. Miró hacia arriba y tres tipos con trajes y abrigos lo observaban con cara de estar cabreados.

-¿Algún problema? - preguntó alegremente intentando bajar la tensión. Entonces uno de ellos, de cejas gruesas, cabello revuelto, ojos verdes y expresión furibunda le contestó.

-Tú eres nuestro jodido problema – el norteamericano no entendió y puso una expresión extrañada. El inglés se explicó lo más antipático y cortés posible – este sitio es nuestro, no permitimos sucios rockers acá, así que te tragas esa mierda y te vas a ser un delincuente a otro lado. - Alfred, al sentir la hostilidad, abandonó su sonrisa. Escuchó tipos de otras mesas gritando "¡Fuera!" y entonces comenzó a tomar su bebida con mucha calma, intentando exasperar.

El muchacho tenía esta manía desagradable y poco conveniente de ponerse desafiante cuando tenía miedo, como si le resultara deshonroso reconocer que hubiera algo que no pudiese enfrentar. Acto seguido, y bajo la atenta mirada del trío hostil que había venido a molestarle se puso de pié demostrando que era más alto que ellos, los miró hacia abajo y agarró su chaqueta saliendo lenta y dignamente del local. Mientras se montaba en su vehículo un grupo de jóvenes de aspecto similar a él le observaban desde la cuadra de enfrente y nuevamente, sin sospecharlo, su presencia era tema de conversación.

000

Como cada vez que lo molestaba algo, Alfred Jones cometió la osadía de ignorar dramáticamente al profesor de lengua abriendo de par en par y de forma muy visible, su revista de Iron Man (3), reposando los codos sobre el libro de texto de literatura. El profesor Eliot había atravesado la sala a grandes zancadas intentando retirarle la revista de un tirón, pero el muchacho la había jalado de vuelta para guardarla en su escritorio.

-Señor Jones, entrégueme eso -

Sus compañeros se dieron vuelta a mirar la escena. El estadounidense, como toda respuesta, introdujo la revista en su mochila y abrió el libro de literatura.

-Esto no se soluciona así, señor Jones – replicó Eliot intentando mantener la calma – tome sus cosas y vaya a la oficina del director ahora. - Como si le hubiera hecho un favor, el estudiante sonrió y cerró el tomo de literatura dejándolo abandonado sobre la mesa antes de tomar su bolso y salir del salón de clases. La mirada de Mathías Køhler siguió su andar con interés y mientras el profesor leía en voz alta:

- "Nuestra batalla está más llena de nombres que la suya; nuestros hombres son más perfectos en el uso de sus brazos; nuestra armadura más fuerte y nuestra causa, la mejor; entonces, la razón hará que nuestros corazones sean igual de buenos"... ¿Qué es lo que intenta decirlos Shakespeare con esto?... no lo vean desde el punto de vista clásico, es importante rescatar cómo este mensaje puede ser traído a nuestra actualidad... ¿sí, señor Vainamoinen?-

-Llama la atención, eso de exaltar el propio bando, siempre se asume que el propio lado es el más fuerte o que la razón y la bondad está en la causa propia...-

Eliot asintió, tomó notas en el pizarrón, dio una explicación larga y, a juicio de Mathias, tediosa sobre las interpretaciones que se pueden hacer de la guerra; siguió leyendo a Shakespeare. El muchacho esperó impaciente a que Eliot terminase y entonces levantó la mano, quiso parecer desesperado.

-¿Sí, señor Køhler?

-Necesito ir al servicio-

Unas risas estallaron y el joven docente se acomodó sus anteojos redondos e indicó: - Ya va terminar la clase-

-Lo sé, pero... me duele mucho el estómago- Mathias no gozaba de buena fama como estudiante, ni en lo académico ni en lo disciplinario. El profesor Eliot, negó con la cabeza, incrédulo, pero aún asó apuntó con su mano hacia la puerta. Mathias se puso de pie, dando saltos y salió apuradamente entre las risas de sus compañeros que probablemente sabían que sus ganas de ir al baño eran falsas.

Siguió por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director y afuera vio sentado al estadounidense, leyendo su revista de historietas.

-¿Alfred? - llamó - ¿ese es tu nombre?- el americano asintió y el otro chico se acercó estirando su mano – Mathias Køhler, somos compañeros... te ví ayer en el local del viejo Roma... -

-¿Estabas con esos...?-

-¿...Mods?, No, nada que ver con ellos, me parece que andas perdido por ciudad... - dijo sentándose – tu moto es una bestia -

-Gracias – asintió el estadounidense, guardando su historieta en el bolso, de nuevo. Mathias comenzó con un tema que pudiese interesarle.

- Yo tengo una Indian Ace Four, era de mi tío, la tuve que restaurar, conozco a un tipo que se consigue piezas originales a un buen precio, por si alguna vez quieres algo – Alfred asintió y Mathias continuó – si quieres tomarte una soda tranquilo deberías venir al local de Patrick, está una cuadra más allá del de Roma, por la vereda de enfrente, verás nuestras motos afuera... tomamos bebidas, a veces cervezas, jugamos billar-

-Suena bien-

-Sí, es genial y no tenemos que soportar a las jodidas Mods con sus triciclos de nena y sus delirios de burgués-

-Me agrada eso...-

De pronto el pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus casas, Eliot venía hacia ellos y al ver a los dos jovencitos preguntó.

-Espero que se sienta mejor del estómago, señor Køhler-

-Sí, sí... mucho mejor señor...-

-Veo que no ha querido entrar a la oficina, señor Jones -

-No quise molestar con mis tonterías al director... debe ser un hombre ocupado-

Mathias se sonrió, pero se mantuvo lo más serio posible. El profesor Eliot se puse enfrente del estadounidense y le dijo: - Entonces ven a mi oficina, a mí no me molestará tu presencia...- Y poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho, le instó a seguirle. Køhler le hizo un gesto lastimero y dijo:

-Bueno, espero verte más rato-

Alfred asintió y se encaminó detrás del joven profesor mientras pensaba en cómo olcultarle a su madre que había ya sido castigado apenas una semana de empezado el colegio.

000

Al final resultó ser bastante peor – o mejor que un castigo, depende de cómo se mire – lo que sucedió en la oficina del profesor Eliot. El docente lo había invitado a sentarse, le ofreció un café y comenzó a contarle de cuando recién llegó a Reino Unido directo desde Sain Louis, Missouri. A Alfred no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la dura vida del centro este de Estados Unidos, en especial porque aparentemente ya no volvería jamás a su país. Eliot le había ofrecido ayuda, le dijo que podían hablar siempre que él quisiese. Alfred insistió en que no necesitaba hablar con nadie y – lo más educadamente que sus rudos modales se lo permitieron – dijo que debía irse a casa y se precipitó a la calle sintiendo que necesitaba su motocicleta más que nunca.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, decidió hacer caso a la invitación de Køhler; luego de almorzar, escuchar a su madre decir a Madeleine que estaba orgullosa de sus buenas notas en el colegio y de evadir el interrogatorio sobre su propia rutina escolar; Alfred se cambió de ropa y, con lo que él consideró un buen intento de peinado, se lanzó en su Harley a la calle. Tal como Mathias había indicado, fuera del local estaba lleno de motos y algunos automóviles con chicos repatingados comiendo hamburguesas como si intentaran emular un escenario típico yankee. Se escuchaba salir de las bocinas salía Gene Vincent diciendo "_ Be-bop-a-lula, she's my baby..._". Dentro, encontró un colorido wurlitzer, mesones de madera, paredes oscuras decoradas con fotos de artistas, de motocicletas, algunas imágenes de Bettie y Tempest Storm lo más vestidas posibles. Alfred pensó, que nunca se sentiría más en casa que entonces.

En una mesa de billar, al fondo del local, Køhler y otros chicos, vestidos con chaquetas de piel negra, jeans y botas, descansaban con los tacos en la mano y una soda - o algunas cervezas – esperando sus turnos para tirar. Alfred se acercó a saludar y Mathias le reconoció exclamando.

-A buena hora, colega, justo estamos terminando esta partida... ¿bebes algo?, acá nuestro buen amigo nos puede comprar cervezas si quieres-

-No, solo una coca cola-

-Dale... toma un taco, chico, te dejamos dar el primer tiro por ser el nuevo -

La tarde pasó rápidamente; no gana en el billar, pero luego recuperó su ego en partidas de poker en que logró hacerse de tres libras para invitar a sus nuevos amigos a unas bebidas. Eran ya más de las siete cuando salieron a buscar sus motos. El alegre ambiente de la tarde estaba agriado por una discusión que entre Teddy Cochrane y el mismo tipo que lo había corrido de la fuente de soda la vez anterior. Mathias le explicó que ese era Arthur Kirkland, uno de los líderes de los Mods y que, a falta de vida, tenía como pasatiempo ir a molestarlos con su pandilla de hadas.

-Mira, incluso aprendieron a beber en vasos, los monos evolucionan después de todo – apuntó Kirkland a las bebidas de los chicos que estaban sentados afuera.

-Mejor váyanse a comer un helado ya a limpiar sus espejitos – intervino Mathias – no vaya a ser cosa que no se puedan encontrar la cabeza para ponerse sus sombreros -

Un coro de risas se escuchó salir desde los chicos del bar. Arthur les miró con asco recorriendo con la mirada al nuevo integrante de la pandilla.

-Veo que se reproducen más rápido que las ratas -

-No tanto como ustedes, parece que ser un payaso arribista está más de moda – dijo Alfred mirando a los ojos al inglés. Arthur arrugó su nariz y escupió:

-Cállate, tú... sucio punk (4)-

El irlandés dueño del local, no se hizo esperar y con un fierro en la mano salió gritando.

-Ya basta de esto, no quiero este escándalo en mi local, los que quieren estar acá se beben algo sin peleas, los que quieren estar afuera ladrando amenazas se pueden ir a otro lado ¿entendido?-

Los mods gritaron algunos insultos aludiendo a la suciedad del local y ordinariez de sus ocupantes, antes de marcharse en un coro de motores y dejando la estela de humo tras ellos.

-Increíble que esos triciclos de muñeca los lleven a alguna parte – comentó Mathias molesto. -cuando no tienen nada mejor que hacer vienen a molestar, pero nunca entran así que no hay de qué preocuparse, dime ¿no te dan ganas de agarrarlos y lanzarlos a todos por el inodoro?-

-No vale la pena – contestó el americano. Alfred siempre había odiado las peleas y los bandos; detestaba tener que dividir a la gente en bloques y tener que luchar por un lugar en que perfectamente podían tener cabida todos, libremente. Pero, al ver a los mods pavoneándose como si el mundo les perteneciese, no puede sino pensar que puede que sí haya bandos malos y que haya algo de razón en que solo mediante muros o una guerra se puede construir la paz.

000

Alice prometió llegar a ayudar a hacer la cena por lo que después de salir de su turno en la tienda se apura en ir a buscar a Belle a la sastrería. Madeleine está ya esperándola, o al menos eso creyó Alice que iba a hacer; en cambio, la norteamericana estaba frente al mostrador de las pañoletas intentando declinar a Bonnefoy que insistía en darle una, como cortesía de la casa. La muchacha casi tartamudeaba cuando Bonnefoy, confianzudo como siempre, simplemente tomó uno de los pañuelos y lo pasó por el cuello de la muchacha.

-Como he predicho, te ves encantadora... no es que entes no lo hayas sido, pero ahora simplemente me robas el aliento.-

-Pues, hablas demasiado, para ser un hombre sin aliento – le espetó duramente Alice atrayendo a su joven amiga hacia ella.

-Oh, mi pequeña fierecilla, tanto tiempo sin ver tus enojos en mi local, veo que usas el broche que te regalé en tu cumpleaños -

-Me dio pena que nadie quiera usar las tonterías que les das y decidí sacarlo de la basura-

-Ya veo... tanto corazón, eres un alma muy noble-

-Francis, no molestes a mis amigas- le reprendió Belle agarrando la coleta de su primo mayor.- Luego no reclames si nunca más las vuelves a ver-

-Pero si no las he molestado... ¿he hecho algo que te molestase, Maddie, querida?-

-Eh... n-no, señor, es solo que...-

-¿Lo ves?, nadie está molesto-

-La forma que tienes de construir tu realidad siempre me ha producido asombro- comentó Alice.

-Del mismo modo que a mi me asombran tus modales, me pregunto si en este mundo existirá un hombre lo suficientemente bestia como para que puedas ser tú su dama... un hombre rudo, grande... un mecánico tal vez..-

Alice enrojeció violentamente antes de voltearse y musitar un adios, al tiempo que arrastraba a sus amigas fuera ignorando el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta y la risa del sastre tras ella.

Apenas llegan al local de Roma se buscan un rincón alejado de la puerta, luego de que Belle llevara las bebidas Madeleine preguntó:

-Por qué tanto misterio...-

-Porque aparentemente hay oídos por todas partes, si no no se explica como Francis se entera de las cosas-

-Es que es un metiche- respondió Belle - y de todos modos, no debería preocuparte porque S no es su cliente ni se ven nunca-

-Como sea... hoy lo vi en la mañana y adivina qué – Maddie iba a contestar y Alice contestó inmediatamente- que como iba a su trabajo me ofreció llevarme a la tienda, fueron diez minutos en su auto, hasta logré hablar con él y todo ¿no es genial?-

-Felicidades – se alegró Belle - ¿te invitó a salir? ¿lograste algo?-

-No...- se apenó Alice- porque luego se empezó a acordar de cuando yo era pequeña y le preguntaba por el conejo volador -

Belle soltó una risa y se tapó la boca de inmediato, Madeleine tosió para llamar la atención de sus amigas y preguntó cuidadosamente.

-Es que... es bastante mayor ¿sabes?, o sea no tanto, pero puede que él no te vea así...-

-No es taaan mayor, son apenas seis años y algo... pasa que como me vio crecer se las puede dar de viejo sabio y eso... me molesta mucho.-

-¿Y por qué mejor no le prestas atención a su hermano?- recomendó Maddie – ese Arthur, parece que le gustas, ¿tiene tu edad o no Belle?-

-Sí, nos graduamos el mismo año-

Alice hizo una mueca de desagrado y se puso a sorber su jugo.

-No tiene que ser su hermano, igual puede ser cualquiera, cualquier chico estaría más que dispuesto a salir contigo-

-Pero yo no quiero un chico, menos un chico de una pandilla... yo quiero un hombre, Bel... un hombre que trabaje, que sea responsable, que se preocupe... -

-Hablas como una vieja – le reprendió su amiga – solo te falta decir que quieres un hombre para servirle la cena y plancharle las camisas-

-No me importaría tener que planchar sus camisas-

-¡Qué mal estás!-

-¡Oigan miren! ¡Una pelea!- exclamó Maddie apuntando a la ventana.

Efectivamente afuera se había armado un tumulto, algunos rockers habían atravesado la calle y venían con sus bates de baseball. Arthur, Vladimir y Lukas estaban al frente de los mods y tenían piedras y botellas en la mano. Madeleine soltó un grito al ver a su hermano en el frente de una de las pandillas, se veía que estaba discutiendo con uno de los del grupo contrario; le dieron un empujón y Alfred lo devolvió con el gesto embravecido.

Uno de los de chaquetas de cuero dio un batazo a uno de los espejos de una Vespa y con eso comenzó la guerra, las personas que caminaban por el lugar salieron corriendo y la turba de jóvenes arremetieron unos contra otro. Las chicas dentro del local de Roma se apretujaron unas contra otras, en especial cuando una piedra quebró un vidrio de la fuente de soda.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- ordenó Alice. El viejo italiano, bajó las cortinas metálicas para proteger su local y finalmente terminó accediendo a la petición de las chicas de abrirles la puerta trasera para poder huir de allí. Deslizandose por un callejón, llegaron a la otra avenida buscando algún lugar para tomar un taxi o llamar a aguien que las fuese a buscar. El ruido de la turba se escuchaba incluso a cinco cuadras del lugar de la pelea y las muchachas debieron agarrar a Madeleine para que no corriera a buscar a su mellizo.

-Son cosas de animales, déjalos que se maten entre ellos- afirmó Alice tironeándola; en eso, un vocinazo de cerca las hizo saltar y gritar del susto. Scott las observó divertido y preguntó:

-¿Van a algún lado?-

-Por favor, ¿nos puedes llevar a casa?- suplicó Belle empujando a su amiga norteamericana al auto.

-Sí, sí... suban, ¿pasa algo?-

-Lo de siempre – explicó Alice- Mods y rockers queriendo matarse, ojalá lo logren de una vez por todas-

El mecánico apretó sus manos sobre el volante, bufando. Sabía que su hermano estaba metido allí y si no fuera por las chicas iría a buscarlo para llevárselo a patadas a casa. Pasaron primer por casa de los Jones, luego donde los van Eemeren y finalmente llegó a su barrio solo con Alice sentada pulcramente sobre el asiento del copiloto.

-Disculpa por lo que dije... la verdad no espero que se maten, sé que Arthur...-

-Si le pasa algo es porque él se lo ha buscado – contestó Scott poniendo una mano sobre la mano de la chica. Alice pudo haberse declarado demente en ese instante. - Me alegro que no les haya pasado nada... no deberían ir a esa calle, es peligroso para ustedes, más si andan solas -

-Lo sé... es que, no hay donde más ir en este pueblo – se quejó la ella. El mayor rió ante su expresión aburrida y comentó.

-Tal vez deberías mudarte a Londres... donde están las grandes diversiones-

-O podría quedarme acá siempre y cuando alguien me acompañase... así no me arriesgaría andando yo sola- repuso ella con cierto aire de insolencia, mirándole insistentemente.

-Claro... esa es otra opción-

"No se da ni por aludido", pensó la muchacha con desolada decepción. Estacionaron frente a la casa Kirkland y el se bajó a abrirle la puerta. Ella parecía enfurruñada por una razón que él no alcanzaba a descifrar y entonces, de la nada, cuando estaban frente al pórtico de la casa Smith, ella le atacó con un beso en la mejilla, un gracias y un extraño adiós.

Scott pensó que Alice tenía que haberse convertido en una mujer, porque en ese momento se sentía totalmente incapaz de comprenderla.

00000000000000

(1) Los Mods decoraban sus motocicletas Vespa con una sobrecarga reflectores y espejos retrovisores, pongan "Vespa mod" en google images y van a ver a qué me refiero.

(2) Pastilla azul, azules, "blue pills": se les dice a así a las pastillas de éxtasis y anfetaminas porque algunas de ellas son de color azul.

(3) No es noñería antojadiza. Este personaje de Marvel fue creado en 1963, Stan Lee quería hacer un personaje ícono del capitalismo – millonario, arrogante y aparentemente invulnerable – y tratar el tema del armamentismo en plena guerra fría.

(4) Punk, no es solo una tendencia urbana, también es un insulto significa vándalo de baja clase, por resumirlo.


	2. Animals in the zoo

**II. Animals in the zoo**

000

-Estuviste increíble, chico – le animó Mathias cuando ya habían llegado a casa de los Jones.-Seguro que no quieres que entre y le inventemos algo a tu madre-

-No... no importa, de todos modos no me va a creer – dijo el norteamericano mirando cobardemente hacia dentro.

-Bueno... a mi tampoco me creen ahora, ¡pero la primera vez se lo tragaron todo!... ya sabes, te caiste de la moto y...-

-Si les digo eso me la van a quitar, ya veré que hago... igual gracias, fue divertido – admitió Alfred palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

-Oye, después tenemos que discutir lo de Stokes Bay... tenemos que desquitarnos de esos Mods-

Alfred lo dudó un momento. Él odiaba pelear, odiaba tener que andar armando escándalos y ganarse esa fama de violento que crecía en rededor de él, pero mucho más había odiado la sonrisa suficiente de Kirkland al alejarse con sus ojos espantosamente verdes en su motocicleta ilesa, con todos esos espejitos reflejando las luces de la ciudad como si quisiera imitar un arbol de navidad. Había odiado ese aire de dominancia del británico con su pandilla de dandys... no lo pensó mucho antes de decir

-Claro... no puedo esperar por ello-

No se arrepintió de su decisión en ese momento, ni cuando iba con la moto ronroneando entre sus piernas camino a casa. Ya había oscurecido, y ante el sonido del motor su madre abrió la puerta y le esperó ahí parada. El joven estadounidense supo que estaba en problemas así que intentó parecer lo más dócil posible mientras se dirigía hacia dentro de la casa. Su madre le observó pasar por el lado de ella y musitar un tímido "Buenas noches", la mujer negó con la cabeza como si no le quedara ya la fuerza para indignarse y le dice:

-¡Hasta que te dignas a llegar! - grita Dominique Jones hecha una furia- ¿Sabes que hora es jovencito?, son casi las nueve, prometiste llegar a cenar y mira nada más cómo vienes...-

-Lo siento – dijo él, sin tener idea de qué otra cosa decir para aplacar su rabia. No alcanzó ni siquiera a verla venir cuando Madeleine se había lanzado a abrazarle para – acto seguido – gritarle "¡Imbécil!", darle un puñetazo debilucho en el pecho y salir corriendo escalera arriba.

-Qué diab...-

-¡Tú hermana casi se muere de la preocupación! Insistía en ir a preguntar al cuartel de policía, estaba llorando... pero yo sé que no eres tan idiota como para ponerte en peligro ¿verdad?... ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Con mis amigos por ahí, tomamos unas bebidas... jugamos-

-Ya...-

-Te lo dije, mujer, no había nada de qué preocuparse – agregó Jack Jones desde el sofá, distraídamente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu labio?- pregunta la señora Jones de pronto reparando de pronto en la hinchazón y la partidura aún abierta en el rostro de su hijo.

-Nada... solo un golpe, con el balón-

Jack dejó el periódico de lado y se volvió hacia su hijo interrogando con curiosidad.

-¿El balón?-

-Sí, sí... estábamos jugando football... soccer, ya sabes... eso que juegan acá-

Jack arrugó el ceño aún más extrañado y preguntó.

-Desde cuándo juegas soccer-

-Desde que llegué... ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando estás en Roma has como los romanos... o algo así-

El padre de familia puso un gesto extrañamente satisfecho y asintió, volviendo la atención sobre su lectura.

-Ahora sube a tu cuarto... y te duermes, nada de escuchar esa música estridente hasta tarde-

-Si má- contestó el muchacho con falsa docilidad, subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermana.

-Hey... Maddie... ¿estás bien?- completo silencio le siguió. El muchacho se recargó en la puerta a escuchar y unos suspiritos le llegaron desde el otro lado - ¿estás enojada?...¿estás llorando?... ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿Maddie?-

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Alfred se encontró con el rostro colorado de su hermana que parecía absorto en una imposible mezcla entre la pena, la rabia y la preocupación. La muchacha asestó nuevos golpes en el amplio pecho de su hermano al tiempo que gritaba "Idiota, irresponsable, te vi con esos vándalos...", lo que alarmó inmediatamente al muchacho. Alfred empujó a su hermana hacia dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta con pestillo mientras le rogaba que se callase.

-Por favor, Maddie... cállate-

-Te vi – susurró ella aún agitada.-Nunca imaginé que llegarías a eso... pensé que eras diferente, le voy a tener que decir a mamá, puedes acabar en la cárcel o peor... ¡puedes conseguir que te maten!-

-No, no es para tanto... hey, mírame... lo siento ¿ok?, eres una chica , por eso lo ves así, pero no fue peligroso-

-¡Sí que lo fue!, debí huir por la calle de atrás... yo estaba dentro ¿sabes?, pudiste haberme hecho daño-

-Lo siento, nena, no sabía que ibas a ese lugar, tendré cuidado, te lo prometo, ¿vale?-

-No me basta con eso , debes parar...nos vinimos acá para que estuvieses a salvo de la guerra y lo primero que haces es ponerte en peligro así, parece que disfrutas preocupar a mamá, eres un irresponsable, te detesto-

-Eso no es cierto, Maddie... perdóname, eres mi hermana, eres como mi otra parte, no todos tienen la suerte de saber cómo hubiesen sido si hubiesen sido una chica; yo te veo y sé que habría sido bonita y dulce...-

-Claro... y yo hubiese sido un decerebrado rebelde sin causa-

-¡Vamos, Maddie!, no piensas eso de mí realmente ¿verdad?-

La muchacha se sentó en la cama abrazándose las rodillas.

-Me preocupas... allá eran las carreras y aquí las peleas... vas a matarme de la preocupación un día de estos-

Alfred se sentó a su lado y la envolvió en un abrazo protector, que más se vio como un chiquillo abrazándose a las faldas de su madre. Ella levantó su rostro para verle a los ojos, casi idénticos a los suyos, pero con un fuego irracional que los llenaban de vida; era como si las virtudes y defectos se hubiesen repartido en oposición durante la gestación: él temerario, ella temerosa; él irracional, ella reflexiva; él un eterno niño y ella tan madura.

-Prométeme que no vas a dejar que te hagan daño y con eso me quedo tranquila-

-Te lo prometo – dijo él. Deseando realmente ser capaz de cumplirle.

000

Acomodó su cabello rubio cobrizo y luego el sombrero más por ocio que por otra cosa. La sombra que le daba sobre su rostro, más el abrigo largo y el manto nocturno servían para hacerle pasar desapercibido. Dejó su Vespa en el callejón contiguo a la farmacia. Sus ojos rojos podrían fácilmente confundirse con los de un gato, así en medio de la oscuridad. Estuvo atento a los ruidos dentro del local y vio salir a Roderich, el hijo del dueño de la farmacia, que ocasionalmente iba a revisar el libro de cuentas. Vladimir se sonrío, perversamente, mientras veía la espalda del jóven Eldenstein alejarse por la avenida hacia el sector norte de la ciudad, donde estaba su casa grande, con su piano y su pasaje de ida a Londres y al mundo.

Espero dos minutos apenas para golpear la puerta de la bodega; no recibió respuesta, así que comenzó a silvar y luego a repiquetear con insistencia, imitando el ritmo de una canción, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a la dependienta con una cara de estar muy cabreada.

-Ya, ya, te he oído-

-Pensé que te habías desmayado de la emoción por ver al señorito... tenía que asegurarme – contestó él pasando por el lado de la castaña y agarrando, solo por molestar, uno de sus abundantes bucles.

-Solo era que no quería abrirte, sabía que eras tú, sentía tu aire de rata inmunda desde adentro-

-Ah... ya veo, por eso tanta agitación, me estabas esperando-

-Eso quisieras-

El joven se sentó sobre uno de los muebles de la bodega observando cómo ella cerraba el portón y se volvía a él con el rostro furibundo.

-No he recibido azules, tendrás que venir otro día... y el precio ha subido, hoy Roderich casi descubre los arreglos que hice en el inventario para encubrir lo que te pasé la semana pasada.

-Bueno, no hay pastillas – se lamentó dramáticamente Vladimir bajándose del mueble y caminando hacia ella- pero algo habrá que hacer para hacer que la visita valga la pena – y sin mucha delicadeza pasó sus dedos por el cuello de la mujer, subiendo hacia su mejilla y luego intentando bajar hacia donde comenzaba su escote. Ella le respondió con un brusco manotón y escupió.

-Ni lo pienses, vete por donde llegaste-

Él esbozó una mueca cretina, negó con la cabeza y apenas ella le dio la espalda, la agarró por la cintura para acercarla a él.

-Déjame adivinar... lo has visto y te has quedado como pasmada con su caballerosidad y ahora crees que estar conmigo es traicionarlo; pero no temas, querida, no lo estás engañando porque el principito y tú no tienen nada y nunca tendrán nada porque él nunca se fijará en una marimacha como tú- Elizabeta se removió en el agarre y el acercó sus labios al oído de la muchacha para susurrar – de hecho, dudo que otro aparte de mí se fije en tí, deberías estar agradecida de mi atención- la mujer se mordió el labio para no soltar un gemido de aflicción y, como muestra de una fortaleza que no tenía, le propinó un codazo y tironéo hasta ser soltada.

-Ahora sí no conseguirás nada de mí... ¡Fuera de aquí Vlad! Y vuelve la próxima semana a ver si hay pastillas-

El joven se alejó de ella, molesto y antes de salir disparó.

-¿Sabes?, no deberías mostrarte tan sensible ante la gente, sabrían que en el fondo eres una chica y podrían aprovecharse de tí-

-¡Fuera!-

Lo último que escuchó la vendedora fue el estruendo del portón de la bodega al cerrarse, seguido del motor de la Vespa alejándose. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo amaderado y viejo de la bodega recordando las pocas veces en que Vladimir había tenido la condescendencia de ser un caballero con ella y llevarla a casa en su moto. Ella se había agarrado de su cintura cerrando los ojos y se había intentado imaginar que era Roderich, aunque él nunca se subiría a un vehículo tan vulgar ni mucho menos con una mujer como ella. Elizabeta en principio había pensado que era su tono al hablar más ronco que el de las otras chicas, o su estatura – más alta que el resto- o el hecho de que tuviese estas necesidades bajas que le llevaban a querer revolcarse con gente como Vlad y, aunque nadie lo supiese, su deshonra era legible como si la tuviese escrita en la frente. Finalmente descubrió que no era nada de eso, sino que tenía que ver con que a la mayoría de los chicos, a Roderich, no le gustaban las mujeres como ella. Las que eran más fuertes, las que tomaban lo que querían sin preguntarle a nadie, las que buscaban su bienestar y su placer antes que complacer al resto.

Vladimir muchas veces se había mostrado asombrado por su osadía y por las cosas que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por lograr lo que quería. Al principio el había sido cauteloso como podría serlo cualquier chico con cualquier chica, pero luego había descubierto su médula y había dejado las sutilezas de lado. Por eso eslla se sintió tan extrañada de que él hubiese aceptado así sin más una negativa. Las otras veces que ella lo había intentado despachar, él simplemente había metido las manos debajo de su falda y la había acorralado con insistencia, buscando sus labios, mordiendo su cuello y ella había cedido por que él sabía como convencerla.

Tal vez incluso él se estaba cansando de ella.

000

-No habían pastillas así que hay que controlarse – anunció Vladimir dejándose caer sobre una silla del pub.

-¡Qué!, ¡pero qué vamos a hacer ahora! - Arthur se envaró, nervioso y furibundo - faltan apenas diez días para Stokes Bay, necesitamos al menos un ciento para poder estar bien nosotros y vender para recuperar la ganancia.-

-Además las va a subir de precio- continuó el otro enlistando las desgracias – pero me dijo que la otra semana llegarían así que no te preocupes, de última si no funciona puedo irme dos días antes y conseguirme allá... van a haber tantos mods ¿cómo nadie va a vender azules?-

-Pues ojalá sea así, sino este viaje será un desastre y los chicos nos van a echar la culpa a nosotros – se quejó el joven Kirkland mirando a su alrededor, buscó con quien bailar y se acercó a una muchacha que parecía perdida y apenas lo vio cerca, se colgó de su cuello. Lukas se sentó más cerca de Vladimir con una expresión de aquellas que ponía cuando quería intimidar y preguntó.

-¿Esta escasez se la debemos a una pelea que hayas tenido con Elizabeta? ¿o de verdad no hay nada?-

-No hay, de verdad... apenas llegué me lo dijo -

-Pero han peleado ¿verdad?-

Vladimir no contestó siendo incapaz de mentirle. Miró hacia donde estaba Arthur con la cariñosa desconocida pensando que Elizabeta tenía una forma mucho más digna de conseguir la atención masculina, aunque no obtuviera mucha.

-Pero no fue por eso que no conseguí pastillas – ratificó Vladimir. Lukas miró hacia el techo en un gesto de exasperación.

-Se puso como loca por haber visto al señorito- agregó Vladimir.

-Ah... y luego tú te pusiste celoso -

-Eso jamás... ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?-

-Me las invento porque soy ocioso y me gusta molestar -ironizó Lukas poniéndose de pie – voy a buscar una soda, cuando vuelva espero que te sigas creyendo lo que me has dicho tan bien como ahora- y diciendo esto se internó en medio de los bailarines dejando a su amigo solo en la mesa.

Tal vez había sido un poco rudo... un poco desconsiderado con ella. Después de todo ella era algo así como su carta segura; sin ella tenía que darse el trabajo de galantear a otras y siempre un cuerpo ajeno era mejor compañía que su propia mano. Intentó convencerse de eso mientras Arthur se acercaba y tomaba asiento a su lado; lucía inquieto, seguro se había mandado una pastilla.

-Deberías cuidarlas, no sé en qué día de la próxima semana conseguiré más – le advirtió Vladimir.

-No te preocupes... esta me la acaban de dar, me he administrado bien, podría consumir hasta cuatro al día si quisiera... - Vladimir le miró con reprobación – pero solo tomo dos, porque... bueno, no es necesario más... ¡Oye!, mañana nos entregan los trajes, ¿A qué hora pasamos por ellos?-

-Lo había olvidado –

-Me parece lamentable que olvides algo así; para una ocasión tan especial hay que lucir como un caballero-

-Además de serlo-

-Yo SOY un caballero- aseguró Arthur. Vladimir soltó una risa juguetona y exagerada ganándose un codazo.

000

-¡Ya lo tengo!- Exclamó Mathias de pronto obteniéndo la atención del resto de los estudiantes que se encontraban en la biblioteca. Alfred le observó extrañado y puso una cara interrogante. -Le dijiste a tu mamá que jugabas football con nosotros ¿no?... ¡pues eso!, le dirás que vamos a jugar un partido el día sábado a Gosport y que nos quedaremos hasta el domingo y que vuelves en la noche... y con eso tienes coartada, no le estarías mintiendo del todo.-

-Tienes un genio aterrador para el mal – le reprendió Alfred dudoso- pero creo que no me queda de otra... ¿puedes venir y apoyar la coartada?-

-Hermano... yo te cubro-

-y tienes un acento extrañísimo cuando dices "hermano"... eres muy europeo, no te sale-

-Señor Køhler, señor Jones... - saludó el profesor Eliot de literatura, que pasaba junto a ellos devolviendo uno tomos a sus estanterías.

-Buenos días, señor – saludaron ambos robóticamente.

-¿Trabajando?-

-Sí señor – contestó Mathias con el tono más serio posible.

-¿Y usted señor Jones? ¿se adapta?-

-De a poco... - contestó el norteamericano haciéndose el bueno. Eliot asintió, escéptico, antes de seguir su camino.

-Nos vemos en la tarde en tu casa, que nos vean estudiando- declaró el europeo. El americano lo observó con un gesto extrañado, a lo que Mathias agregó – o que crean que estudiamos, así hacemos méritos y a la hora de la cena le soltamos la noticia a tu madre, humildemente, como los chicos buenos que somos -

-¡ja!

-Y entonces te va a suplicar que nos acompañes.-

000

Arthur se acomodó las colleras brillantes en la manga de su saco y acomodó su sombrero marrón, a juego con el color de su traje y la corbata verde musgo. El conjunto de colores tierra, con el color trigo de su cabello y el verde de sus ojos armaba un cuadro sobrio y elegante; al menos a su juicio. Vladimir llevaba un traje marrón caoba que acentuaba su palidez y un abrigo negro encima a juego con el sombrero de fieltro negro sobre su cabeza. Lukas, por su parte, una vez en su traje azul marino, se comenzó a arreglar el cabello con el peine, meticulosamente.

-Pasemos lista- anunció Arthur – ¿la caja de herramientas? -

-En el bolsillo de mi moto – contestó Lukas. -

-¿Las azules?-

Ante la pregunta, Vladimir abrió su abrigo indicando un bolsillo interno.

-Bien.. ¿señoritas? - instigó Arthur abriendo la puerta de la habitación, salió bajando la escalera de la pensión, seguido por Lukas y finalmente Vladimir, quien cerró la puerta con llave para luego avisar a la casera que se ausentaría durante el fin de semana. Tal vez debió decirle también a Elizabeta, no es como si se debieran explicaciones, mucho menos después de lo que había pasado las dos últimas veces que se vieron en que ella lo había mirado como si fuese algo que se puede aplastar con el zapato.

El viaje a Gosport transcurrió en una hora y media de paradas bromas y momentos en que se creyeron los reyes del mundo al correr a toda velocidad. No tenían idea de donde pasarían la noche pero eso no fue mayor problema, apenas llegaron a la ciudad buscaron un club y – con una segunda pastilla en el cuerpo- comenzó la lucha por ver quien era el rey de la noche. Arthur se encontró fascinado con la forma en que sus colleras y reloj reflejaban las luces de colores, para él en ese momento no existía nadie excepto él, su traje, sus pastillas, su Vespa coronándose como una de las más vistosas y todos los demás, sus amigos y los otros mods que lo rodeaban solo contribuían a construir el escenario de su identidad.

A las seís de la mañana salieron rumbo a la playa donde se echaron a dormir despreocupadamente arrimados unos a otros. Su pandilla no era la única. Habían llegado mods de todos lados, de Liverpool, Essex, incluso de Londres, todos arrimados en sus propias manadas, todos intentando llamar más la atención. Habían chicas pero no eran las suficientes, Vladimir llamó la atención de varias con su acento exótico y la promesa de tener pastillas para divertirse toda la semana. Se metieron a comer a una fuente de soda y fue allí donde se enteraron: los mods no fueron los únicos que decidieron reunirse por el fin de semana. Se habló de que a un chico de Southapon un grupo de Rockers le había destrozado los focos de su Vespa y pinchado los neumáticos. Se dijo que eran al menos cien y que estaban armados. Ante la mención, Arthur solo soltó una risa arrogante y aludió que los primates no saben agarrar bien un cubierto, mucho menos una navaja. No pudo seguir con su exposición porque el sonido de una tonada yankee lo distrajo casi como si profanase sus oídos.

-"Deep down in Louisiana close the New Orleans Way back up in the woods among the evergreens..."-

La mesa completa de jóvenes en trajes de sastre se volteó a mirar el wurtlizer en donde un muchacho alto y rubio de lentes oscuros de aviador, chaqueta de piel y vaqueros, pasaba su peine con parsimonia por su tupé al tiempo que con sus pies marcaba el ritmo de la canción.

Cerca de él, una mesa llena de rockers que encima habían cometido la insolencia de poner sus monstruosas motos al lado de las Vespas.

Lukas quiso detener a su amigo, decirle que no valía la pena, que mejor se iban a buscar al resto a la playa, pero Arthur ya estaba camino al tipejo ese y se le vio abrir la boca. El rocker ni se dignó a mirarle, guardó su peine en el bolsillo y le dio la espalda. Arthur le agarró bruscamente del codo y entonces el muchacho le tomó el brazo y – con mucha gracia – le dio un giro propio del baile al tiempo que cantaba con una chulería detestable: - "Go, go, go Johnny go gogo Johnny go gogo Johnny go go...". Arthur se fue contra una de las mesas pero inmediatamente recuperó la dignidad y le dio un empujón al muchacho que – ahora visiblemente molesto – se sacó los anteojos mostrando sus insolentes y chispeantes ojos azules.

El resto de los mods se puso de pie, lo mismo los rockers, entonces los pocos clientes que no formaban parte de sus bandas se estremecieron y el dueño del local debió mostrar un arma – que bien pudo ser falsa – y amenazar a los alborotadores para echarlos del recinto. Los jóvenes se aventaron a la calle en una loca carrera, algunos agarraron sus motocicletas y en un estruendo de motores, en que parecía que se iban a intentar atropellar unos a otros, llegaron cerca del muelle donde una enorme cantidad de mods y rockers comenzaban a afilar sus dientes.

El muchacho de la moto más grande y quien había iniciado la provocación en el local, comenzó a instigar a los otros con el acento más yankee que Arthur había oído jamás. Era insultante, todo en ese muchachito era un insulto a sus ojos y oídos.

Bastó el crujido de un vidrio al quebrarse para iniciar la batalla propiamente tal; montados o a pie, rockers y mods se abalanzaron unos sobre otros. Puñetazos, patadas, sillas de playa, palos e incluso cadenazos se vieron ir y venir. Las sirenas se sentían cada vez más cerca y la policía montada pronto hizo entrada para arrearlos hacia zonas menos transitadas donde acorralarles. El ruido de vitrinas y espejos romperse se unió al griterío, algunos mods se fueron contra un carro policial y los empujaron todos al mismo tiempo hasta lograr voltearlo, otro de los autos de la policía se abrió paso entre los jóvenes. Arthur y Alfred más allá se encontraban frente a frente, montados en sus vehículos y con la intención de arrollarse, cuando por detrás del británico, el estadounidense vio venir el carro y obedeciendo a un instinto protector apartó al inglés del camino, botándolo de su Vespa y presenciando como esta era arrollada por el auto. Arthur gritó y Alfred, sin hacerle caso se lo llevó arrastrando a uno de los callejones.

Luego de cerrar un portón de madera que cubría el escondrijo, Alfred dejó su moto apagada y se volvió hacia donde el británico que le empujó.

-Déjame salir sucio rocker-

-Oye, basta, te he salvado – vociferó el americano, empujando de vuelta.

-Por tu culpa han destrozado mi moto-

-¡Y si sales nos destrozarán a ambos! Fuck!... dónde mierda está Mathias...-

Se escucharon unos disparos, unos gritos, motores alejándose, policías gritando y – poco a poco – se fue instalando el silencio. Luego de haber ignorado los insultos del inglés de la mejor manera posible, Alfred abrió el portón del callejón y, al hacerlo, una mano impidió que la volviese a cerrar y escuchó.

-¡Aquí hay dos más!-

000

Al principio, cuando las celdas estaban llenas, parecían enormes. Pero a medida que los prisioneros fueron siendo liberados, la privacidad se hacía más imposible hasta que ya no quedaba nadie, hasta que los únicos abandonados a su suerte eran ellos dos. Arthur y Alfred. Y de pronto el cuarto, las bancas, el catre, todo se hacía era demasiado pequeño para ellos dos.

Alfred comenzó a llenar el espacio tocando batería en una de las bancas, por supuesto, el mod se sintió inmediatamente ofendido por el golpeteo infernal y le lanzó un bollo de papel que estaba en el suelo.

-Hasnos un favor a ambos y cállate.

-No estaba hablando.

-Me molesta tu ruido.

-Me molesta tu existencia, pero no me ves quejándome.

El inglés rodó los ojos desesperado.

-Solo intenta no hacer notar que estás aquí, ¿te parece?

Y compartieron el mismo aire de plomo por unos minutos. La ansiedad crecía en el inglés y aumentaba junto a la frustración de ver hechos trizas sus planes del fin de semana. Impotente, golpeó el catre donde estaba sentado produciendo un sobresalto en su compañero.

-Tal vez deberías consumir esa porquería que te echas en el cuerpo para no estar tan angustiado.- le molestó el rocker. El mod se volvió hacia él queriendo asesinarle.

-¿De qué estás hablando, sucio greaser?

-De eso que se toman ustedes los mods para poder soportar sus patéticas vidas.

-Hablas sin tener idea de nada.

-No necesito tener idea.

-Eres un el típico yankee que dice que las drogas son malas porque su mamá se lo enseñó, pero luego te montas en tu moto y te crees un chico grande y malo.

-Cállate.

-Pruébame lo contrario- le provocó el mod sacando su saquito de género donde estaban sus últimas 3 azules. Sacó una para él y ofreció la otra al enemigo.- Vamos, si eres tan duro. - El muchacho lo miró con desconfianza, pero finalmente estiró su mano y alcanzó la pastilla.

-Lo hago solo por curiosidad.

-Por supuesto, -asintió burlonamente el mod y se lanzó a la boca su euforia encapsulada. El rocker le imitó y se quedó unos minutos mirando hacia el suelo esperando que algo sorprendente sucediese. Pero no fue instantáneo. Pasó al menos media hora antes de sentir esas ganas, esas frenéticas ansias de correr, de saltar, de gritar, de mover todo su cuerpo, de botar ese exceso de energía y calor que se arremolinaba en su sangre. Arthur, sentado, se mecía de un lado a otro con sus pupilas dilatadas, De pronto, el desesperante silencio se rompió,

"I don't want to spoil the party so I'll go..." (1) comenzó el yankee a cantar golpeteando su pie con el piso. Su compañero de celda se quedó impávido unos segundos, pero finalmente decidió seguirle "There's nothing for me here so I will disappear...". Subieron las voces, intoxicados de su propia rebeldía y juventud, se pisieron de pie y saltaron por la celda en un zapateo frenético y risueño. Y en ese momento no había guerrilla, no habían Harleys o Vespas; no habían continentes, ni historia, ni bloques, ni muros sino solo los Beatles y un deseo insondable de libertad.

-¡Cállense! - gritó el uno de los guardias golpeando la pared con un palo. Los chicos se miraron y rompieron en risotadas- ¡No estoy para bromas, sucios punks!, ¡Cállense o los callo a golpes!- El norteamericano soltó un silbido de impresión y Arthur debió taparle la boca, se dejaron caer sentados sobre el catre y el muchachito, poco acostumbrado al efecto de la droga, incapaz de quedarse quieto, siguió susurrando la canción. Arthur lo acompañó en su sigiloso acto de rebeldía, acercándose, acuartelando en esa mínima distancia ese sucio secreto que era compartir la admiración por los Beatles. Al terminar lo único que quedaba era el silencio, el aire caliente, la euforia de las pastillas azules en cada sentido. Todos los sentidos alerta.

El primero en perder el control fue el rocker. Sopló sobre la cara del mod, en parte para molestarle. Arthur cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca, tragando un poco de ese soplido. El aliento caliente de otra persona siempre se sentía doblemente estimulante bajo el efecto de una pastilla azul. Quiso hacérselo saber al chico tocando sus dedos, Alfred nunca había tenido tanta conciencia de su piel, de la sensibilidad de ella, del calor que comenzaba a arrollarle desde dentro hacia fuera. Jadeó, inconsciente y acercó su rostro para rozar su nariz con la ajena, el pelo desordenado del mod chocando contra su tupé engominado. Luego la humedad de la saliva, los dientes, la lengua todo eso rodeando su lengua, sus dientes, su saliva. Sus manos de rocker tomaron la camisa sedosa, limpia, planchada del mod. Las manos del mod, se fueron a la camiseta debajo de la chaqueta de piel del rocker; su figura trajeada sobre el chico de jeans; entre sus jeans. El pantalón de sastre fregándose contra la dura mezclilla que los golpeaba donde todo era sensible. No se miraban a los ojos porque cuando no se estaban besando se profanaban mutuamente el cuello, No querían verse, no querían saber nada que no fuera lo que sucedía en sus poros y ansias.

De pronto nada era suficiente y una mano se metió bajo una cremallera invitando a la otra a hacer lo mismo, y tocaron, tocaron, moviéndose de arriba a abajo hasta que la pastilla azul, el calor, el rugido de sus motores, el llamado animal y todo lo frenético de ese mundo explotó pegajosamente mezclándose.

Despertaron repatingados en el catre. Fuera el guardia anunció que los habían venido a sacar de la celda. Afuera una señora rubia, con expresión cansada y llorosa, pegó una cachetada al muchacho antes de subirlo a una camioneta donde estaba amarrada la motocicleta. Arthur, por un segundo lamentó la suerte del pobre greaser, pero pronto deseó estar en su lugar, al ver a la fiera pelirroja afuera de la comisaría mirándole como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

* * *

(1) Una canción de los Beattles lanzada en 1964, llegó al número 1 por semanas en el Reino Unido


	3. Face to face

**Face to face **

No se podía estar en paz ni siquiera en la tetería más anticuada de ese pueblo de mierda. Recién le habían servido su Earl Grey, cuando la voz afrancesada de su sastre interrumpió el curso de su soledad.

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? ¿Es que no has podido ir a jugar con tus amiguitos?-

Arthur decidió que estaba demasiado deprimido como para darle el gusto de iniciar una discusión, así que prefirió ignorar el tono ofensivo del gabacho y respondió.

-No puedo... ¿Cómo voy a ir al local de Roma? ¿Caminando? ¡Mi vida es una mierda desde que no tengo moto!-

Había algo muy patético en la seriedad con que el muchacho se quejaba de no tener su ostentoso cacharro como si fuese una verdadera catástrofe, mas, Francis no quiso empeorar su ánimo y le recordó.  
-Vamos, Arthur, es solo una máquina, puedes juntar dinero y comprar otra en unos meses ¿o no?-

-Ya... ¿y por mientras qué?- Francis no alcanza a comprender, Arthur se explica – la moto no es "solo una máquina", es mi complemento... es mi marca de Mod-

-Bueno... pues entonces no seas más un Mod – razonó Francis como si fuese lo más obvio. Arthur se altera ante su pasividad y chilla.

-¡Es que no entiendes! No puedo nada más "dejar de ser un Mod", porque ¿quién soy si no soy un Mod?-

-Arthur Kirkland-

-¡Pero quién es ese!-

El sastre entonces pudo sentir la raíz de su desesperación. Quiso agarrar su mano para confortarlo, pero eso hubiese sido invasivo, considerando lo mal que este muchacho se tomaba sus roces, así que solo pronunció.

-Mira, no tengo nada en contra de los Mods, después de todo es su pasión por la moda lo que me da de comer, pero pienso que están tan obsesionados con pertenecer a su manada que ya no se pertenecen a sí mismos y eso, petite, me parece terriblemente triste-

El inglés tuvo que mantener el silencio unos segundos mientras su cerebro terminaba de digerir el azote. Odiaba cuando le decían cosas que le remecían; por eso mismo nunca había podido llevar la fiesta en paz con Scott.

-Si lo piensas bien- comenzó Arthur - desde ese punto de vista, la razón por la que nos juntamos en manadas es para darle sentido a nuestra vida, así, formando parte de algo... y es absurdo, es crear una ilusión de compañía porque a fin de cuentas seguimos igual de solos... nacemos y morimos solos y nos enfrentamos así a un mundo que no tiene nada que ofrecernos...-

Francis le escuchó atento, estudiando la actitud desesperanzada del muchacho. Terminó de beber su café y entonces se atrevió a opinar.

-Eres un jovencito muy nihilista... demasiado joven para tener tales ideas... y si te soy sincero, no son nada originales... de hecho es un pesimismo demasiado común y es eso lo que tiene enferma a Europa... lo encuentro triste y no me hace bien vivir así – Arthur entonces quiso preguntarle qué carajo creía, pero el francés continuó con su tono sabiondo – yo prefiero pensar que, si bien somos individuos, formamos parte de un gran flujo colectivo y eterno; que mi vida es un engranaje de la fabulosa máquina que es la humanidad... debe ser por eso que nunca he comprendido del todo la rivalidad entre ustedes Mods y los Rockers, ni las guerras ni la necesidad de causar desunión en dos bloques: capitalismo y comunismo – Francis puso un cigarrillo en su boca y Arthur le prendió fuego raudo, fascinado y asqueado por su discurso y , al mismo tiempo, ansioso de oír más -... en el fondo, la gente más que una ideología lo que quieres es vivir en paz y ver a sus hijos crecer en un mundo dulce -

-Pero tienes ideas contradictorias... primero me hablas de pertenecerse a uno mismo y luego de pertenecer a la humanidad... ¿cómo es eso posible?-

Francis se sonrió y le respondió como si fuese lo más obvio.

-Eso es muy simple... es como el amor, debes amarte a tí mismo antes de amar al resto... es decir, cuando te encuentres a tí, Arthur Kirkland, más allá del Mod, entonces habrás encontrado tu papel en el colectivo que es la humanidad... y ahora si me disculpas, debo volver al taller-

No se despidieron. El inglés estuvo varios minutos pensando mientras su té se enfriaba y para cuando salió del trance, el sol había bajado y él había perdido la tarde destinada a ir a cotizar su nueva Vespa.

-_Bloody frog!_- exclamó rabioso.

000

Luego de tres golpes en secuencia codificada, la dependienta abrió la puerta de a bodega de la farmacia. La Vespa estacionada en el callejón, el abrigo dejado sobre su asiento. Vladimir entró acompañado de su infaltable sombrero de copa color púrpura, uno que normalmente ella agarraba y lanzaba por allí para molestarle. Esta vez, ella con suerte y le dirigió una mirada mientras se apartaba para darle pase. Luego le dio la espalda y se dirgió a una cajonera a buscar el saquito de pastillas. Y Vladimir podía notar que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Ella no es tan pasiva y callada; él no es un hombre caballeroso que simplemente la mira de lejos. Ellos no son así y en el momento en que Vladimir se da cuenta de que algo se rompió entre ellos fue, irónicamente, cuando descubrió que hubo algo, ese algo que ahora no existe o que está dolorido y lamentándose de forma invisible en ese espacio que los separa.

-Son ocho libras – dice ella, monótona e imperturbable. Él saca los billetes y se los entrega sin siquiera hacer el amago de rozarle los dedos; ella parecía temerosa de cualquier contacto. Apenas tomó el dinero por la punta, lo metió en el bolsillo de su vestido y le dirigió un gracias, soso y servil, que fue la orden de partida para él.

Cuando Vladimir hubo salido de la bodega, sin haberse demorado siquiera diez minutos, se quedó mirando el portón durante un momento. Tenía, con una esperanza lejana e ingenua, que ella abriese, le dijese un improperio y le invitase a entrar, a fingir que no pasaba nada, que lo de ellos era solo una interacción causada por el aburrimiento y las pocas ganas de conseguirse otras personas nuevas y desconocidas. Pero eso no sucedió y a través de la solidez de la madera y el armazón de metal, no pudo oír como ella suspiraba, cómo se reclinaba contra la puerta esperando que él golpease y le dijera una grosería, le dijera que es una mujer escandalosa y la hiciese callar a la fuerza. Eso tampoco sucedió.

Ella se alejó de la trastienda y apagó la linterna luego de dirigir una última mirada al espacio por donde él había desaparecido mientras escuchaba el rugido del motor alejándose.

000

Varios días después, Arthur seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Francis y no debería, porque a fin de cuentas no es era lumbrera ni nada; era solo un sastre afeminado y asalta cunas. Sin embargo, debía admitir que sus palabras estaban plagadas en razón, de hecho, su modo de enfrentar y ver la vida no le parecían del todo mal, pero ¿no es de cobardes cambiar su visión de mundo así como así?

Arthur en ese momento, no sospechaba que el verdadero valor del hombre reside en saber identificar un error y enmendarlo... y cambiar... y crecer.

Sin su Vespa, las entregas las debía hacer en el vehículo de la empresa; un mini cooper ridículo donde acumulaba las torres de papeles. Al llegar a la escuela privada, estacionó justo frente a la entrada para poder cargar la caja con mayor facilidad. Faltaban unos veintes minutos para las dos de la tarde, así que los estudiantes comenzarían a salir de sus clases y ocuparían la atención del coordinador y de la secretaria. Debía apresurarse. Al llegar a la recepción fue reconocido por la mujer que lo hizo pasar y dejar la caja detrás de su mostrador. Luego hablaron un poco del clima y del paso del tiempo - como todo buen inglés - y finalmente él le hizo firmar la facturar para terminar de formalizar la transacción.

Cuando estaban despidiéndose, el sonido del timbre se dejó oír por los pasillos llegando hasta la recepción y, en seguida, los ruidos de los salones abriéndose y los niños y adolescentes corriendo hacia la libertad. Arthur lo tomó como una señal de partida y se dirigió a la puerta, siendo rodeado por muchachos que pululaban apretujándose hacia la calle.

Entre la ola de uniformes, se elevaba un peinado alto y engominado con un mechón sobresaliente. Un chico demasiado alto, demasiado ancho y demasiado vivo para encajar en ese instituto de rectitud. El muchacho se arrancó la corbata metiéndola en su bolsillo y cuando caminaba hacia la vereda de en frente, sus ojos azules chocaron con la mirada verde y furibunda del hombre de traje que estaba abriendo el mini cooper. Hubo una mixtura de ideas entre el flash de reconocimiento, la vergüenza, un poco de horror y la contradictoria voluntad de alejarse o dirigirse la palabra.

El muchacho, más impulsivo, apuró su paso hacia el vehículo y Arthur, dentro de su sorpresa, no alcanzó a reaccionar y concretar su huída. El chico no parecía tan seguro de si mismo sin su motocicleta, sin su chaqueta de piel y enfundado en tan comunes prendas. El hombre tampoco parecía tan soberbio sin su Vespa llena de espejos relucientes. Más allá del mod y del rocker, Arthur y Alfred se estaban viendo a los ojos y no encontraban qué decirse. Definitivamente era más fácil hablarse cuando estaban en sus hábitats, con sus manadas, con sus disfraces y con el libreto preestablecido de tener que insultarse.

Arthur tosió para despertar al chico de su indesición y Alfred musitó un saludo que se perdió en el murmullo de los escolares corriendo hacia la parada de autobús.

-¿Tuviste muchos problemas después? -preguntó el mayor sintiéndose algo tonto.

-Sí... me requisaron la moto, o sea, está en la casa, pero está encadenada y me hacen caminar... no me dejan salir en la tarde a ver... me debo quedar en casa

-Claro

El repartidor comenzó a exasperarse. Él era adulto, no debería ser tan difícil hablar con un niño, pero ¿cómo le hablas a un menor de edad al que has convidado drogas y profanado con las manos en una celda luego de haber protagonizado un disturbio callejero? No era un dilema menor.

-Entonces no eres ya un Rocker

-Y tú no eres un mod

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Creo que para ser un mod necesitas subirte a una moto y salir con tus amigos

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo hago?

-Me han contado que no estás... o sea no es que haya estado preguntando, pero se ha hablado de tí; ¿eras como el lider o no?, me dijeron que el lider se había ido... pero me contaron así de chisme

-Ya. - comprendió Arthur suspicaz – pues así es, no he salido desde mi moto fue destruída en Stokes Bay.

Y sin querer había nombrado la situación prohibida. El estudiante se puso la mano tras la cabeza, algo avergonzado, Arthur miraba el piso y los chicos de la escuela casi habían desaparecido de la calle.

-He estado pensando en lo que sucedió en Stokes Bay...

-¡Qué escándalo o no!- comentó Arthur queriendo desviar el tema.

-Y lo que sucedió entre nosotros...

-Nunca te agradecí por haberme salvado, casi me atropellan esa vez... - continuó Arthur.

-Me refiero a lo que pasó en la celda.

-¿Te hizo mal la pastilla luego?

-¡No!, me refiero a...

Arthur se apresuró a cerrarle la boca y Alfred abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente; no esperaba el contacto físico. Arthur - estúpidamente - tampoco, de pronto sacó su mano como si hubiese tocado algo ácido y tomó una distancia que él consideró prudente. Como de un metro. Esta vez fue Alfred quien rompió el silencio.

-Nunca me agradeciste por haberte salvado, pero si quieres hacerlo, puedes venir a tomarte un café conmigo.

-No tomo café.

-O un té.

-No tengo tiempo, debo hacer muchas entregas.

-Puede ser el viernes, a las cinco, después de tu trabajo ¿O también tienes tus tardes ocupadas?

El mayor se quedó pensando en una excusa creíble, aunque era ridículo, eso de querer inventar una excusa. Debería ser capaz de decir que no sin dar ninguna explicación.

-No creo que sea conveniente que nos vean hablando- respondió, pensando que era la mejor excusa disponible.

-Entonces nos juntamos en algún local lejos del centro... podemos tomar un bus y encontrarnos en Drayton, queda a unos cuarenta minutos ¿Qué dices?, ahí sería seguro ¿O no?

-No es una buena idea.

-Como sea, te estaré esperando, así que...

Se comenzó a alejar dejando todo allí en suspensivo, Arthur se subió al vehículo en silencio y se hundió en el asiento. Los vehículos cerrados no eran lo suyo. No podía sentir el aire desde la cabina. No podía sentir salida alguna.

000

-Son cuatro con veinticinco – indicó la voz de la cajera. La señora pasó el dinero y se despidieron cordialmente. Alice, se dispuso a atender al próximo cliente cuando entonces cayó en cuenta que luego de esa mujer, venía _él. _La muchacha le sonrió tímida y él apenas levantó su cabeza como un gesto que indicaba que la había visto. Intentó decirse a sí misma que no podía ponerse colorada, que debía mostrarse tranquila y segura. Scott Kirkland usaba su mono de trabajo, algo engrasado, el cabello rojo hacia atrás y la voz ronca y bestial diciendo.

-Qué tal.

-Hola Scott.

-¿Cansada?

-No tanto, has sido un día lento, es peor en fiestas o en los días después del pago.

-Me imagino – comentó él. Traía un cartón de huevos, leche, pan, unas verduras. Había salido a comprar seguro a petición de su madre sin importar interrumpir su trabajo porque ella lo había visto desde pequeña cómo siempre estaba pendiente de los asuntos de su casa. Alice quería creer – y estaba segura – que iba a pagar con su dinero, porque era un hombre responsable y sabía cuidar a su familia.

-Son dos con noventa y dos- apuntó ella comenzando a meter las cosas a una bolsa. Él, por supuesto, comenzó a ayudarle y entonces sus manos se encontraron paseando por el cartón de huevos. Ella le sonrío tímidamente, queriendo cachetearse.

-¿A qué hora cierran esto?- preguntó Scott tranquilamente.

-A las ocho, pero si alcanzas a entrar antes de eso, se cierran las cajas cuando termines de hacer tu compra, digo para que no te apresures si necesitas volver en la tarde.

-No te preocupes, solo quería saber a qué hora podía recogerte para ir a comer.

000

Cuando llegó a la oficina a marcar la tarjeta de salida, luego de la última entrega del día viernes, aún intentaba engañarse con la idea de que se iba a ir a su casa a cenar y ver televisión. Cuando caminó a la pasada de los buses que llevan hacia las afueras de la ciudad, se dijo que era porque quería de aprovechar de comprar algo en esa calle, pero luego cuando compró el billete e iba camino al norte pensó que debía estar loco o muy aburrido sin su moto y sus amigos. Seguro era lo segundo. Caminó lentamente por las calles que delineaban la orilla del estrecho, el olor a fábrica del puerto del sur y el astillero llegaba a todos lados, pero en ese lado de la ciudad desaparecía un poco.

Miró hacia dentro del local, y lo vio allí con la cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro, buscando...; Arthur quiso salir corriendo, pero a esas alturas ya había comprendido que había atravesado la ciudad movido por la morbosa curiosidad de verlo, de hablarle, de confraternizar con un enemigo que entonces parecía igual de roto y perdido que él.

Ingresó entonces al local y atravesó dando unas cuantas zancadas entre las mesas hasta que estuvo a tan solo unos metros del muchacho que había intentado disimular que aún usaba el uniforme del colegio, sacándose la corbata, despeinándose un poco, escondiendo su vestón con la insignia.

-Te estaba esperando – dijo Alfred en un impulso valiente, levantándose a saludarle y apartándole la silla.

* * *

**Nota**: Por si acaso, en el diálogo de Francis y Arthur está toda la idea principal que quiero comunicar en esta historia. Creo que el próximo capítulo será más largo y con ese terminaré. Saludos


End file.
